


I'm not your boyfriend... yet

by 3cheers4sweet_romance



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Frank fools Gerard and some women, M/M, Sassy Frank, Shy Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers4sweet_romance/pseuds/3cheers4sweet_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is out buying some art supplies. Then he sees Frank, his secret crush, standing outside the store. When he walks out, he gets surprised by the way in what Frank greets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not your boyfriend... yet

It's Saturday afternoon. This is a very nice spring day, sunny and warm and Gerard feels great today. He and his work team finally finished that project they had been working on the last two months and that had kept him working even during the weekends.

Dispite that fact and the exhaustion he has been feeling these past days, he thinks that the effort totally worthed and he can see himself receiving that promotion he's been hoping to get for a while now. He also feels great because he can start working on his own art projects now that he has some spare time, so he went to the art supplies store to get what he needs to start painting again.

  
He's at the line waiting to pay the numerous items he's got in a basket. His eyes are roaming around the store until he sees a known face through the window. It's Frank, his secret crush. Frank works at the same agency that Gerard but he's in the public relations department, so they don't talk or see each other that frequently.

Standing there, Gerard confirms once more just how deliciously hot Frank is. He is shorter than him —Gerard has always had a thing for shorter guys, everybody knows that—, he has bright hazel eyes, toned arms decorated with a few tatoos that he usually hides at work by wearing long sleeved shirts, and also, he has a beautiful smile that illuminates his whole face. Frank's always been very nice to Gerard, but they've never had the opportunity to really get to know eachother, nor to get in each other's pants as Gerard has fantasized a few times.

They usually meet in the morning on their way to their offices or at their coffee brake, but then their interaction reduces to a few minutes of small talk. Although they have been talking some more at the work meetings and other events that Gerard has been forced to attend to, but it hasn't gone farther mostly because of the meddlesome coworkers that always interrupt at the exact moment when things start to click beetwen them.

"Why do I have to be so fucking shy?" Gerard throws his head back and kicks himself mentally. He feels so attracted to Frank but he doesn't know how to manage that and flirt with him in front of his coworkers, so he always ends up excusing himself and walking away. He would like to spend some time with him out of their work place, though. He really wants to get to know Frank, become his friend and hopefully ( _please-oh-please_ ) become something else.

Suddenly, in a rush of confidence, he convinces himself that this is the opportunity he has been waiting for. Maybe he can invite him to lunch; having a meal in a nice restaurant sounds like a perfect first phase in his plan to get Frank's affection, he thinks.

“Um... Sir,” the cashier's voice brings Gerard back to reality. He pays, takes the bag that the cashier hands him and walks to the door decided to approch Frank and make him his, but then he sees that the other man is now talking to some women. He shrugs and sighs realizing that he just lost his opportunity to be alone with him and to set his plan up. Then he thinks that he still can walk by and say hi. A friendly gesture it's always a good way to stablish a closer contact with someone, he has always believed that, so he walks out of the store and gets surprised by the way that Frank greets him.

“Oh, Gerard you're here!” Frank says with a loud, a little too chirpy voice and a big smile.

Gerard walks to him. He's about to say hi but before he can even emit a word, Frank closes the gap beetwen them abruptily, gets up on his tiptoes, grabs him from the back of his neck and kisses him. Gerard opens wide eyes not knowing what the hell is going on. He has no idea why the fuck Frank just hold him and kissed him so lovingly in the mouth completely out of the blue.

After a moment he doesn't give a shit, he can't even think right now. He feels himself being dragged by the situation and responds to the kiss eagerly, taking Frank by the waist and holding him tight against his body. He feels overwhelmed and excited by the tender sensation of Frank's lips pressing and nibbling his own and from the tickling that the shorter man's fingers are causing while they roam through his hair.

All of the sudden, Frank breaks the kiss, licks his lips and turns around.

“Um..." he clears his throat before speaking, "Sarah, Mrs. Pellegrino, this is my boyfriend, Gerard”.

What?! His boyfriend?!!

Gerard is speechless, his eyes widened to their limit, his face is deep red and his hair is even more dishevelled than usual. Inside he feels that his heart is about to pop out of his chest.

Frank grins as he sees this handsome man so affected by what just happened.

“We didn't know that you had a boyfriend,” the older woman comments evidently disturbed.

“Well, we just started dating a couple of weeks ago, so it's very recent,” Frank says, nodding and turns to face Gerard who is staring at him in shock.

“Okay so..." The woman squirms awkwardly. "We have to go now. Frank, tell your mother that I say hi,” she turns to Gerard and adds, “It was nice meeting you”.

Gerard is still unable to articulate speech so he just nods.

“I will Mrs. Pellegrino. Bye Sarah,” Frank says cheerfully, waving his hand.

The girl waves back and chuckles. The two women turn away and start to walk, but the men can hear the younger woman speaking.

“Mom, I told you that he was gay,” she says and lets out a loud laughter. Frank snickers as he sees them walking away.

Suddenly Gerard recovers his hability to talk and glares at Frank.

“Man, what the hell was that?!”, he says, looking and sounding utterly disconcerted.

Frank arches an eyebrow, holding a subtle smirk on his face, he looks at Gerard like he doesn't know what he's talking about.

“You just kissed me,” Gerard states emphatically.

“Um, well..." Frank drawls. "That was you helping me to get rid of that obnoxiuos woman”.

Gerard frowns because he has no idea of what the other man is talking about.

“Mrs. Pellegrino's been trying to fix me up with her daughter...” Frank bites his lip trying to hold back a giggle. “She's a friend of my mom's; she told her that I'm single and that lady's been harassing me ever since trying to convince me to take Sarah out on a date. Apparentenly my mom failed to tell her that I don't do girls”.

“And you couldn't just tell them that?” Gerard asks exasperated before Frank's apparent calmness.

“Well..." the shorter man shrugs. "I'm always looking for dramatic ways to come out to people, you know,” he grins. “So, when I saw you walking out of that store I figured that a passionate kiss scene would make pretty clear that I have a boyfriend,” he explains like it's nothing.

Gerard raises his thick eyebrows, looks down at Frank and says very emphatically: “Only that I'm not your boyfriend”.

“Yet,” Frank says under his breath.

“What?!” Gerard asks frowning, not sure that he heard clearly what this sassy man just said.

“Nothing," Frank waves his hand dismissively. "Besides, I don't know why you're so upset, it was just a kiss and I remember that you were pretty into it at a the moment,” he points out, a mischievous smirk reappearing in his face. Gerard's face turns red instantly. Frank chuckles at that and hook his arm in the other man's elbow. “Lets go,” he says and starts walking.

“Where?” Gerard asks with a very high pitched voice, his confused face showing again.

“I'm buying you lunch; it's the least I can do for you helping me to get rid of that woman,” Frank tells him.

They cross the street and walk into a little restaurant. They sit at a table for two by the front window and converse until the plates are served in front of them, they both ordered some sandwiches. Gerard is still feeling a little awkward and flustered so he doesn't feel like talking, he just glances at Frank while he's eating, not quite sure about what motivated this man to kiss him in the way he did. Then he realizes where he is and who's with him right now and smiles to himself. It didn't happen the way he planned it would, but it seems to be working just fine so he finally lets himself relax.

After a while they walk out of the restaurant and spend two more hours together strolling by the streets, window shopping, talking and laughing. They talk about their childhood, the university years, their favorite bands, movies, about everything really and they start to feel very conected. Suddenly it feels like they were old friends, like they've known eachother since always. They see a little park in front of them, so they decide to walk there and sit for a while.

Gerard picks a bench and sits down first. That makes Frank notice the white bag that the other man's been carrying around the whole day.

“So, what's in the bag?”, Frank asks.

“Just some things I need to start painting again”. Gerard opens the bag and shows Frank several brushes, pencils, a notebook for sketches and other things.

“Now that we finished the Brick's project, I have some spare time that I intend to spend in my own art projects, you know,” Gerard says grining, then sighs and stares at the kids that are running around and laughing loudly at the playground in front of them.

Frank notices Gerard's left hand resting idly on the edge of the bench and puts his own hand over Gerard's. The other man flinches at the sudden touch.

I want to you draw me something,” Frank whispers next to his ear.

Gerard turns to face him nervously, “What? Now?” he asks, eyebrows raised.

“Sure, I know that you're very talented Gerard, but I haven't seen any of your art that is not related to your work at the agency so, I want you to draw me something that is only yours,” Frank says looking at him directly in the eyes with a warm smile on his face. The artist's heart starts to race.

“Here,” Frank hands him the sketchbook and the charcoal that he just bought. Gerard is a little reluctant to the idea but he has no choice but do what the other man asks.

 

_Frank's POV_

I really love watching Gerard like this so focused in the task I just asigned him; his lips sligthly parted, the strands of hair falling carelessly over his forehead and eyes, his hand moving smoothly across the paper...

This meeting —that I would like to consider as our first date— it's been very fun so far. Although, playing cool the whole time it's been a little hard because, well... He actually makes me nervous. It's just that I really like him, I liked him since I met him my first day at work. He's so talented and attractive and man... He knows how to kiss. Only that he seems to be so shy. At work he always keeps it for himself, we talk every now and then when we meet at the elevator or at the office kitchen but, it hasn't been anything relevant really.

I've got to know him a little more at the work meetings and other events we attend to, but he always leaves early with some excuse. I haven't found a way to asking him out propperly, but I think that this new approch is actually working. He looked so adorably confused earlier but at least I got him to interact with me in a different way. He seems more relaxed now, I think that what he needed was being taken out of his comfort zone.

                                                                                               *************

“You finished already?” Frank asks.

“Yeah... here”. Gerard hands him the sheet he just tore off of his notebook. It's a drawing of little zombie-like girl, sitting on a swing.

“Wow, this is very good,” Franks looks at it with an eyebrow raised and amazed eyes.

The artist watches Frank's expression, his lips are parted holding a small smile and his eyes are wide open staring at the drawing. Gerard realizes how gorgeous he is, looking at him from this close. He feels so attracted to him right now. Then he replays the kiss scene from earlier in his mind.

“Frank?” Gerard suddenly asks.

“Um?” Frank's still very focused admiring the drawing.

“Why did you kiss me?”

Frank turns to face him immediately. “I...” He feels his heart starting to race. “I told you, to get rid of Mrs. Pellegrino”, he says trying to remain cool.

“Just that?" Gerard inquires.

“Yeah..." Frank nods. "And I have to thank you again. You actually prevented me from becoming her son in law”.

“No, I didn't”, Gerard grimaces.

“No seriously," Frank insists. "I know this woman's game. If you wouldn't walk out of that store at that precise moment, me and Sarah could be engaged by now. You would be receiving our wedding invitation tomorrow in your mail box”.

Gerard chuckles, “Now you're just exaggerating”. Frank's looking at him with a wide, toothy grin. They stay in silence for a moment as their smiles slowly fade away and their eyes lock. Then Frank's gaze drops to Gerard's lips and quickly raises up to his eyes again.

“Do you always overanalize things, Gerard?” Frank asks him in a low, suggestive voice. “Well, I'll give you something to think about: either I set this up to fool Mrs. Pellegrino and her daughter or I used that as an excuse to finally kiss you and ask you to be my boyfriend”. He stands up holding the drawing in his hand and says: “See you at work”. Then he winks at Gerard —whose jaw just dropped to the floor— and walks away.

                                                                                                              

                                           ***************

It's monday afternoon, another very nice spring day and Gerard feels great today. He just received the notification of his promotion and the whole weekend his mind has been bombarded with really good ideas for new art projects that he's eager to start working on, plus he's been feeling very confident lately.

He knows that things are about to get better the moment he sees Frank walking to the kitchen with a mug in his hand. Gerard rushes immediately in the same direction. Once he's in there, he closes the door behind him. Frank turns around and smiles fondly when he sees him. He's about to say something when Gerard is already standing right in front of the shorter man, takes the mug off his hand, puts it on a table, grabs Frank by the neck, leans forward and kisses him like there's no tomorrow. They're incredibly close right now; hands roaming and tongues exploring each other's mouths, even though, Frank keeps pressing his body up against Gerard's as if the contact wasn't enough yet. After a moment, Gerard breaks the kiss, gasps like he's just came from under water and says: “I got it”.

“What?” Frank asks breathelessly. His eyes are half closed and his mouth half open; he's still recovering from being kissed senseless.

“You did both," Gerard says, grinning at him. "You set an act to fool those women and you used that as an excuse to kiss me and ask me to be your boyfriend”.

Frank chuckles, “Well...” he bites his bottom lip, playfully. “You got it right, so... Can I start telling people that you're actually my boyfriend now?” He asks with a rather innocent expression.

“Sure,” Gerard answers and kisses him again.

After that, they stay in the kitchen for a while doing something that can easily be reported as having an inappropiate conduct in the work place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and remember: comments are always welcome :)


End file.
